


The Truth

by NEDtheNerd



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: But Trevor Likes to Test Him, Don't Test Alucard, Drabble, Gen, He's a Little Sensitive, Really Just A Dialogue, Sorry Sypha, Strong Language, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEDtheNerd/pseuds/NEDtheNerd
Summary: Trevor poses a question that sets Alucard to his limits.





	The Truth

“I wonder what got Dracula all pissed at humanity.”

The trio was getting through some dark woods when Trevor suddenly posed the question. It wouldn’t be the first time he asked some blatantly odd question to his fellow travelers, but it was obvious he was trying to poke a nerve deep within the vampire of the group. 

“We haven’t heard hide nor tail of him for ages,” Trevor continued, “then all of a sudden he goes into a fiery rage and vows the destruction of all humans.” 

Alucard was surprisingly quick to respond. “Are you saying you don’t know why my Father began this war in the first place?”

“Well it’s not like we get notices explaining why the Dark Lord decided to ignite Armageddon on the world.”

“Yes, but, you have no clue as to  _ why?” _

Trevor spat back. “I’m no idiot-”

“Speak for yourself,” Sypha muttered with a roll of her eyes. 

Despite the comment, Alucard remained steadfast in the dialogue Trevor started up with him.

“Then tell me, what  _ do  _ you think this war is about?”

Something about Alucard’s direct tone set Trevor off. He already hated this vampire to begin with, and his feelings were only multiplied when he started these “higher than thou” attitudes with him (even if he did intentionally nudge him).

“What do  _ I  _ think it’s about? Dracula’s just fucking pissed at humanity and decided to unleash the fires of Hell upon the world.”

Alucard froze still. “Is that all this is to you?”

Trevor continued walking forward past the newly stopped figure that was Alucard. He shook out his arms as he casually threw them behind his head and spoke with not so much as a care to what was coming out of his mouth. “There’s never much more that that when you’re dealing with psychopaths, Blondie. Maybe you shouldn’t sleep for so long and maybe learn a thing or two about the world.”

“Do you even care?”

It was Trevor’s turn to stop. The way his shoulders bunched showed absolute agitation, and he threw his arms down as he looked to his vampiric companion and rolled his eyes accordingly. “Care, care, care! Is that all you ever ask is ‘do you care?’ Well I’ll tell you what I said before. ‘Now I do.’ Happy?”

His taunts left Alucard unshaken. He merely looked down upon Trevor with a tone of condescending. A scolding, in some ways. “If you’re going to be the one to take away my father’s life you better understand what you’re fighting for.”

“Where is this coming from,  _ vampire _ ?” he asked as he started pacing before him. “You said you needed me, and we already vowed to destroy him together. But now you are full out questioning me.”

“I hate to sound like my father, but you humans are all alike aren’t you? It doesn’t matter why you fight just as long as you get to shed blood.”

“Oh. So this brat is trying to be all high and mighty, huh?”

“I’m not letting a drunken bastard destroy my father if he has no respect for him.”

“Respect?” Trevor yelled as he stomped his foot down into the dirt. “Are you fucking serious? He’s killed masses of people and you’re asking me to respect someone who destroys for no reason? ‘We humans’ have to survive. Not like you would know anything about that, now would you,  _ vampire _ ?”

Sypha tried to stop him. “Belmont-”

Trevor got into Alucard’s face instead, ignoring whatever she was going to say. Alucard could smell the warm remains of alcohol on his breath as he leaned up against his chest. “You’re just a self-loathing brat, aren’t you? Your daddy hurt you, and now you want to get him back for how he’s wronged you. If that’s the case go cry to your vampire mama and leave this to us.”

Alucard refused to let the sting of that statement faze him for it only asserted his belief that Trevor did not understand. He remained unmoving, a stone statue that guarded whatever truth the Belmont was too blind to see. “My mother was no vampire, Belmont.”

“Then what the Hell was she?” he sneered. “She must have been a bitch considering she’d be dumb enough to-”

That was it. Trevor choked on his words for in a second too fast for any human to see, Alucard’s hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him far off the ground. 

“Don’t you dare bring my mother into this!” he snarled with pointed teeth. His eyes went lurid, burning a hole through Trevor’s sights as he bore his fangs past his chiseled lips unceremoniously, using his sharp words to pound Trevor’s reddening face. Sypha’s begging to put him down fell on deaf ears for both of them were going at each other like rams; full of anger and unstoppable. “None of this was her choice, Belmont! Don’t you dare say-”

Trevor helplessly gasped, “Well she fucked him-”

His grip got tighter, and his golden-pale gaze started showing the tiniest hint of red. Trevor was starting to gasp and he was kicking his legs against Alucard’s chest, but there was no escaping his hold. Once Alucard saw he was out of breath enough to stop the thoughtless barrage of comments for a minute, he thrashed Trevor down to the cold dirt and forced his boot down on his chest, causing his lungs to burn even further, giving him no way of escape. 

In that eloquent tone of his, tittering on the edge of fury, Alucard cast his dark shadow on Trevor, making his eyes pierce him once again as he asked one last time:

“Do you know  _ why _ , Belmont?”

All Trevor could do was wheeze. Despite how his eyes watered he still held his dirty look to his predator, eternally mocking him. 

Alucard threw his knee on Trevor’s chest, causing him once again to gasp in pain. He grabbed him by the collar and made sure Trevor saw his teeth. In a bitter whisper he began to uncover what the truth was, succumbing Trevor to a heavy silence. 

“My mother did everything for you humans. She spent her whole life studying and learning so she could become a great healer so humanity wouldn’t have to suffer the scourges of plague. My mother was kind even when humanity decided to repay her by calling her a witch and burning her to death. It would pain her to see what my father has turned into because she loved him, loved him more than anything in this world. And he loved her. He still does. That’s why he started this war. For  _ her _ . To avenge the death that was so unfairly dealt to her. Because why should the guilty remain unpunished for crimes against their own?”

He released Trevor from his hold, dropping his head to the ground and removing his knee from his chest. He stood tall over Trevor’s fallen body and cooled the fire in his throat. With all calm he said, “I’m not asking you to forgive him for his sins, but just understand him simply for my mother’s sake.” Then suddenly the tall statue became an effigy, and he turned away from all sights of his comrades and added: “That’s all I ask.”

Then he just walked away, making no looks back over his shoulder. Trevor started to call back to him, still with a fighting edge in his voice, but Sypha strolled over and told him to leave him be. 

He sat up and started rubbing his chest in false hopes that would help the pain leave sooner.

“Well he’s something else,” he breathed in pain.

“Are you alright?” Sypha asked half-sincerely. 

“Oh. Just fine. The son of the Dark Lord just tried to strangle me to death while you just stood there and watched. Why didn’t you threaten to burn him? He could have killed me!”

“Because  _ you _ were being an inconsiderate ass.”

Trevor considered rallying back with another smart comment, but it would only prove Sypha’s point. So he dropped the smart attitude and said, “So he’s a half-breed. I didn’t know that.”

“I did.”

“What? How the Hell did you know that?”

Sypha glared at him from the corner of her eyes. “Maybe you should start listening to people when they speak.” 

“Oh please,” he groaned as he pulled one of his knees up to use as an armrest. He looked over to where Alucard went strolling off into the distance and noticed him to be out of sight. It wouldn’t be the first time the man wandered off alone for some isolated contemplation, and Trevor couldn’t help but think over what he had said. 

Maybe he was right, to an extent. The truth of the matter did make Trevor look at it a little differently, knowing that Dracula’s wrath came from the loss of his beloved. Which made it interesting to think about Alucard’s own thoughts on choosing this path instead of his father’s. Something so dire could never simply be a situation of right or wrong.

Then again Alucard was still an anomaly he swore he will never completely understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this quick work of mine. It was my first time doing a work strictly based from the Castlevania animated show. I've had the dialogue written for a long, long time now, so with some time on my hands, I decided to flesh it out a little bit more. But, it's really just a dialogue and nothing more. I mean, I'm sure it is possible that Trevor is aware of why Dracula is doing the things he is doing, but a part of me thinks he wouldn't. Was he there for Lisa's burning to hear Dracula's pact of revenge for killing Lisa? For all Trevor knows, Lisa might not have even been human. All he would really have is word of mouth, and Lord knows how honest people are. After all, he never refers to Alucard as a dhampir, which is his true species. So, maybe he doesn't know. But, whatever is really true, I just imagine that Alucard is always calm, cool, and collected until things about his mother come up. I believe he would do anything to defend his mother's (and even his father's) honor. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading! :)


End file.
